<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Du.  Bist.  Mein. by SilexScintillans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137496">Du.  Bist.  Mein.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilexScintillans/pseuds/SilexScintillans'>SilexScintillans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilexScintillans/pseuds/SilexScintillans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我是致命的/对于温情脉脉的年轻人<br/>我是痛苦之鸟//我是伽马尤恩<br/>可是灰眼睛的人啊/我不会碰你<br/>快些走吧/我闭上眼睛/翅膀在胸前收拢<br/>希望你别发现我/你就走了正路<br/>“而我将停驻/我将死去/但愿你能找到自己的幸福<br/>在秋日黑色的枝头伽马尤恩这样唱道<br/>然而旅人却偏离了自己光明的路途</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>普梅 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Du.  Bist.  Mein.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>无授权翻译，原作者Чудо с желтыми глазами<br/>地址：https://ficbook.net/readfic/2933041</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>季玛来到瓦洛佳的办公室，看到一幅令他惊讶的场景。弗拉基米尔坐在桌前，正在纸上乱涂着什么，而索布恰克的小女儿坐在他面前朗读：</p><p>“Ich warte mit dem Blumenstrauss seit einer Stunde bei dem Haus.” (我拿着一束花在家里等了一个小时。)</p><p>听见开门声，克秀莎停了下来，转身看着他。弗拉基米尔也抬头看看季玛，露出了一丝微笑。然后他很严肃地对克秀莎说：“还不错，继续念。”</p><p>季玛同情地看着她，问：“学德语？”</p><p>“别揭人短。”克秀莎以她这个年纪的认真答道，她重重地叹了口气，又转头去看课本。</p><p>虽然父亲很出名，但克秀莎·索布恰克一直是个聪明而倔强的孩子。德米特里甚至毫不怀疑，是她自己想要向弗拉基米尔请教，而不是阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇叫她这么做。</p><p>“那你现在学得怎么样了？”季玛问。</p><p>她盯着课本，又开始叹气，但是实话实说：“不好，舌头很重，不是我的了，而且有点儿……难听。”</p><p>“你说得难听吗？”瓦洛佳笑了，声音平稳地背了一首诗：</p><p>Ich bin tödlich für jene, die zärtlich und jung,<br/>
Bin der Vogel der Trauer, der Gamajun.<br/>
Doch dich, Grauäugiger, fass ich nicht an.<br/>
Ich schließe die Augen, leg die Flügel eng an,<br/>
Dass du, mich nicht bemerkend, in den rechten Weg biegst.</p><p>(我是致命的/对于温情脉脉的年轻人/<br/>
我是痛苦之鸟//我是伽马尤恩/<br/>
可是灰眼睛的人啊/我不会碰你/<br/>
快些走吧/我闭上眼睛/翅膀在胸前收拢/<br/>
希望你别发现我/你就走了正路）</p><p>他的声音即刻就变得陌生了，季玛感到一阵热流冲向脊椎，随后向下，小腹因疼痛的兴奋而痉挛，他手指发抖，紧抓住文件夹。</p><p>这还是在克秀莎面前，季玛很不自在。他坐到沃瓦对面，深呼吸，试图冷静下来。弗拉基米尔和克秀莎为着德语的问题还在争论不休。结果她还是放弃了，一摔课本站起来：“那是什么诗？”</p><p>瓦洛佳脸上浮现出狡黠的笑容，他用俄语继续念道：</p><p>“而我将停驻/我将死去/但愿你能找到自己的幸福……”</p><p>在秋日黑色的枝头伽马尤恩这样唱道……</p><p>季玛知道这首诗，最后一行不由自主地脱口而出：</p><p>“然而旅人却偏离了自己光明的路途。”</p><p>克秋莎像个大人似的摇头，不屑地拉长声音。</p><p>“两个大法学家呀……”</p><p>她父亲的尖锐，好挖苦在她身上显现出来，如圣彼得堡的白夜一样不可避免。瓦洛佳笑着看她，像个温柔的继父。季玛觉得全世界都在此刻汇聚。空气清新，透明，春日的暖阳穿过轻透的薄纱，市长办公室窗外的这座城市繁忙而充实。</p><p>后来一切烟消云散。索布恰克死了，克谢尼娅选了法语作为二外，西班牙语作为三外。现在，她更愿意装作不认得两个圣彼得堡的前任官员。在一场喧嚣的会议上，瓦洛佳很清高地称她为“您”，却装作自己是那个熟悉的“克秀莎”。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>从那一刻起，留给季玛的只有一件东西——弗拉基米尔口中发出的那种强大可畏的，响亮的德语。沃瓦突然闯进他的办公室，无视了他手中的馅饼和咖啡，无视了秘书不悦的眼神，无视了季玛自己的迷惑。他问：</p><p>“你有时间吗？听着，我要练习和德国人讲话。”</p><p>他的这些话听起来不像是问题，一丁点都不像是问题。季玛艰难地咽下一块馅饼，坐直了说：</p><p>“当然有啊。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔认真地点点头，从西装口袋里掏出一张对折的纸开始读：</p><p>“Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren…”（女士们，先生们……）</p><p>季玛是真心实意地在听，不过他的德语还很薄弱，只听得懂个别的单词，不过弗拉基米尔也没要他听懂就是了，他只是排练演讲需要一个听众。但对季玛来说，这却变成了一种复杂精密的折磨。每个德语单词都像弹片一样严丝合缝，抽走他肺部的空气，他无法思考。弗拉基米尔流畅地念着文本，声音里充斥着咆哮，雷鸣般的闪光，有时又像野猫呼噜。季玛感到血液涌向-敏/感/词-，内裤紧得难受。他稍微张开膝盖，试图悄悄地将手掌放在上面，隔着裤子抚摸那个-敏/感/词-的东西。</p><p>“Neben den offensichtlichen Nut aus dem Geschäft gibt es alternative Nutzen. Eine von dieser alternative wirtschaftliche Nutzen ist…”（此协定除了带来以上明显的好处之外，还会产生另外的利益。其中之一的经济利益就是……)</p><p>他感到口干舌燥，很容易想象自己是如何跪在弗拉基米尔面前为他口交的。画面过于真实，所以当瓦洛佳叫醒他的时候，他还有点发抖。</p><p>“季玛，你还好吧？”他声音忧虑，把演讲词放到一边，走到季玛面前，手触碰他的脸颊：</p><p>“你脸都红了，而且在发烧！是生病了吗？”</p><p>“没有，”季玛呼出一口气，起身紧紧抱住他，“就是闷得慌。”</p><p>沃瓦笑了，抱住他的腰，吻了他。瓦洛佳性格强硬，在性这方面却一向温柔，准确。只是现在季玛想跟他在桌面上狠狠地做一次，但他不太可能有勇气开口。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>季玛总觉得自己是个聪明人，但事实上，有时候他会忘记弗拉基米尔不仅仅是聪明，而且非常善于观察。他真心地想避免弗拉基米尔说德语的情况，但，不幸的是，并不是每一次都躲得掉。他兴奋迹象太过明显，藏不住很久的。他唯一能做的就是祈祷，尽可能晚一点被发现。可是有一天还是被发现了。</p><p>弗拉基米尔来到他的办公室，脸上狡猾地笑着。</p><p>“我们得谈谈。”弗拉基米尔在门口对他宣布。</p><p>“谈什么？”</p><p>“Über unser kleines Problem, das jedes Mal erscheint, wenn ich Deutsch zu sprechen anfange.”(关于我们的小问题，每次我开始说德语的时候。)</p><p>季玛颤抖起来，但他努力自控。</p><p>“你知道我不懂德语，”季玛说，但他声音发抖。</p><p>“我知道，”弗拉基米尔点点头走近桌子，“但我开始注意到，你开始表现得……seltsam，它的意思是奇怪。”</p><p>“我不明白你在说什么。”季玛移开了视线。</p><p>“Du verstehst alles.” (你什么都懂。)</p><p>这话他听懂了，下腹因为兴奋而习惯性地收缩。沃瓦欣赏着他慌张的表情，坐到了桌沿上。“在我看来，你好像在学校里学过德语，成绩单上甚至得了A。”</p><p>“你也知道学校里是怎么教语言的。”季玛抬起头小声答道。</p><p>“那么……”弗拉基米尔的指尖碰了碰季玛放在键盘上的手，“我得教你语言。”</p><p>他站起来，一副领导的口气：“Steh au. 你知道这是什么意思吗？”(站起来。)</p><p>季玛点点头，站了起来。弗拉基米尔拉着季玛的领带，把他拉向他：</p><p>“Komm zu mir.”  (到我这里来)</p><p>这句也很简单，他听得懂，所以又点了点头，只是这种突然的亲密使他喘不过气。</p><p>“Erregst es dir, wenn ich Deutsch spreche?”（你知道 "erregen "这个词是什么意思吗？）</p><p>季玛干咽了一下，摇了摇头，因为羞耻而满面通红——大汗淋漓，不胜潮热。他紧闭双眼，额头和脸颊开始发烫了。</p><p>“意思是使人兴奋。我说德语的时候，你会不会兴奋？”</p><p>他难受得快要死掉了，需要揉搓鼠蹊，至少抚慰一下他疼痛的肉体。但弗拉基米尔抓住他的大腿，指引他坐在他的桌子上，自己置身于他分开的双腿之间。季玛的脉搏开始疯狂跳动，全身酸痛、发痒，被一种注定的兴奋淹没。而弗拉基米尔这个混蛋还在笑，笑得狡猾而危险，像原始森林里的一头野兽。他几乎是用猫一样的呼噜声说出了这句话：</p><p>“Du hast sehr schöne Augen.” (你有一双非常漂亮的眼睛)</p><p>然后他温柔地吻了一下他的额角。这个动作完全可以当作是一种爱抚，可弗拉基米尔还是紧抓着季玛的领带，把丝质的带子变成了一个真正的项圈。他用自己的嘴捂住他的嘴，一个贪婪的、占有欲极强的亲吻，他轻轻碰了碰他的下嘴唇，然后凶狠地咬住它。季玛觉得自己好像千米深的水底，水压使他周围的一切都变成白噪音，眼前一幅迷离，模糊的景象。</p><p>“Mein Junge liebt es, so zu küssen?” (我的男孩喜欢这样接吻吗?)</p><p>季玛无法集中精力，一个词也听不懂，只是熟悉的隆隆声使他呻吟起来。现在他已经准备好，无论弗拉基米尔要求他说什么，做什么，他都会照做。</p><p>“是的，”季玛本能地呼气。弗拉基米尔闷笑一声，然后，他的手掌沿着季玛裤子凸起的部分描绘，但几乎什么也没碰到。弗拉基米尔松开他的领带，解开他白衬衣最上面的几颗扣子，他的嘴唇贴在他的皮肤上。季玛知道他要做什么，但他不可能阻止他，这意味着他又要向斯韦特兰娜找借口，或者长期出差去到北边的某个地方，去原始森林，去天涯海角。瓦洛佳亲吻，吮吸，咬啮他柔软的皮肤，在上面留下印记。</p><p>“Ausschweifenden Junge.” (堕落的男孩)，弗拉基米尔低声说，舔着那咬痕，像一只真正的动物舔舐它所造成的伤口。这姿态可以清晰地解读为“你是我的”，甚至是“很遗憾，但你属于我。”季玛认为他并不为此而遗憾，一点点也没有这样觉得过。因此，他把头颅向后一仰，袒露出脖颈，凑近了那个可能演变为暴力行为的吻。弗拉基米尔有一双疯狂的，像是喝醉了的眼睛，脸上有恶劣的笑容，他的手指每碰一下他都要发抖。季玛试图集中精力听他说话。</p><p>“Willst du，dass ich dich dort berühre？”（你想要吗？）季玛使尽了最后的力气，说的话才勉强能听得见：</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你想让我摸你那里吗？”弗拉基米尔耐心地翻译着。</p><p>“是的，”季玛喘着气，像是认下了一场屠杀。弹出来，听起来像近距离射击。弗拉基米尔在安抚他，一连串的吻落在他的1太阳穴，脸颊和嘴角，他扯下他的内衣，把他的-敏/感/词-从布料的禁锢中解放出来。季玛松开了他的衣襟，衣料上一片褶皱，他紧紧抓住桌子的边缘，指关节发白。弗拉基米尔轻飘飘地抚摸那个湿漉漉的红色头部，季玛觉得自己的心脏即将碎裂。弗拉基米尔的手指温暖而有力，他抓住季玛的-敏/感/词-低声问：</p><p>“Mein lieber Premier mag das, was ich tue?” (我亲爱的zongli喜欢我做的事吗？)</p><p>德米特里没有回答，而是呻吟着拱起身子，鞋尖蹬到地毯上，试图推开他的手。</p><p>“Nein, nein,”弗拉基米尔低声发笑，“das wird nicht funktionieren. Sei geduldig. 你知道这是什么意思吗？”(这可没用，耐心点)</p><p>“不，”季玛呼出一口气，“大概是，现在不行？”</p><p>“意思是‘耐心点’。”</p><p>“我不想……”弗拉基米尔的手开始缓慢地移动，季玛断断续续地说，“我受不了了……”</p><p>瓦洛佳的手指在顶头部分描了一圈，涂抹分泌出来的粘液。季玛的指甲挠花了木质桌面，想抓稳什么东西，想找个完美的支撑点来拱进他的手。但弗拉基米尔用另一只手抓住他的臀部，把他按在原地。“Ruhig! Sei geduldig! Sei geduldig!” （冷静！耐心点！耐心点！）瓦洛佳又说了一遍，停了下来。季玛渴望地哀叫着，他那么想要结束，想得五脏六腑都在燃烧。他呻吟着说:</p><p>“Bitte! Ich möchte…“ (求你了！我想要……)</p><p>弗拉基米尔满意地笑了，拉长声音: “Guter Junge.” （好孩子）</p><p>手上的速度开始加快，另一只手依旧抓着季玛的大腿，控制着局面。季玛弓起背，眼睛紧闭，火焰烧遍了他的全身。但弗拉基米尔一拉他的领带，命令道:</p><p>“Mach die Augen auf!” (睁眼！)</p><p>季玛睁开眼睛，直视弗拉基米尔的脸，抓着他的肩膀想要吻他。弗拉基米尔抱住他，贪婪地亲吻他，像在证明他的所有权。季玛大声呻吟着，没有忍住，结果弄脏了瓦洛佳的手。高潮像电流传遍全身，触及每一个细胞，季玛精疲力竭地倚靠在弗拉基米尔身上。弗拉基米尔从季玛的口袋里抽出一条手帕，小心翼翼地擦拭手指，尽量不打扰埋头在他肩膀上的德米特里。</p><p>“现在我……”季玛疲惫地抬起头，但弗拉基米尔阻止了他：他的手一按他的后脑勺，把人又按了回去。他吻吻他的太阳穴，说：</p><p>“没事，休息吧。”</p><p>欲望散去，季玛闻到熟悉的古龙水和须后水的味道。他喜欢这种气味，鼻子贴在他的脖子上亲吻起来。弗拉基米尔满足地闭上眼睛：</p><p>“我都说了——你歇会吧。”</p><p>季玛从睫毛底下调笑地看着弗拉基米尔：</p><p>“‘我不能，因为我的总统有一点小小的问题’，这句话用德语怎么说？”</p><p>他们对视一秒，弗拉基米尔说：</p><p>“那，你能帮我解决这个‘问题’吗？”</p><p>德米特里笑着，滑到弗拉基米尔面前跪下了。</p><p>“Dann warum hilfst du mir nicht?” (那你为什么不帮我？)</p><p>季玛好玩似的用鼻子蹭了蹭弗拉基米尔的腹股沟，舌尖舔了舔布料，碰到一个纽扣。</p><p>“Beginnen Sie, Herr Premier!” 瓦洛佳命令道。(开始吧，总理先生)</p><p>季玛解开纽扣，但留下了皮带，为了不让裤子滑下来，然后拉开了布料，那东西勃动着显现在他面前。</p><p>"Schau mich an!" 弗拉基米尔又命令道。(看着我！)</p><p>季玛抬起头来，张开嘴，舔了舔嘴唇，黑暗中一点诱惑的微光。弗拉基米尔从底部握住那东西，轻轻打在他嘴唇上，描摹他嘴唇的轮廓。</p><p>"Mach den Mund auf breiter.” (嘴再张大点)</p><p>德米特里眼神不解，但凭直觉猜到了他想要什么，于是把嘴张得很大，让弗拉基米尔把它塞进自己嘴里。弗拉基米尔呻吟着，手突然按住德米特里的头顶叫停：</p><p>“我们换个地方。”</p><p>尽管弗拉基米尔极力想要绷住脸，但声音却在颤抖，就像刚才的德米特里一样。</p><p>弗拉基米尔后退几步，坐在德米特里的椅子上，张开膝盖，低声说：</p><p>"Komm zu mir.”</p><p>命令的语气让季玛兴奋不已，他没有站起来，而是膝行到总统身边。地毯擦痛了他的手掌，但他并不在乎。他用脸颊蹭了蹭瓦洛佳的膝盖，顺从地跪坐在他面前，痴迷地盯着那个湿漉漉的东西。他从脑海中遥远的角落搜刮出了一点德语，懒懒地说:</p><p>"Was will mein Präsident? Was soll ich tun？” (我的总统想要什么？我应该怎么做？)</p><p>“Nimm es in den Mund.” (把它含在嘴里。)</p><p>季玛双手放在他的膝盖上，亲吻那底部，舌头向上舔，他始终没能完全含住，但他从未放弃过。他吸得很用力，还用上了手。弗拉基米尔把手指埋进他的发间，轻轻按了一下。他不顾保密条例，大声呻吟着:</p><p>“Ja!”</p><p> 季玛还在继续，他完全知道他的情人的所有弱点，因此，他抬起头来，目光一直没有从弗拉基米尔脸上移开过。弗拉基米尔的眼睛蒙上了一层雾气，季玛只能想象他肿胀的嘴唇含着别人的-敏/感/词-，这个景象有多诱人。没过一会儿他的嘴就累了，还是缺乏练习。德米特里后退了一点1，呼吸喷洒在敏感的皮肤上。</p><p>"Mache ich alles richtig?” (我做的都对吗?)</p><p>“Fahre fort!” (继续！)</p><p>“也许，你能帮我一下?”季玛打起了坏主意。</p><p>“也许，你自己能处理？”弗拉基米尔喘着气提议道。季玛一笑，还是继续，张开嘴含住头部，手环住-敏/感/词-上下动作。</p><p>弗拉基米尔什么也没打算说，但一种德米特里讨厌的表情在他脸上闪现了一刻，那种表情混杂着难以忍受的痛苦和难以言喻的极乐。季玛闭紧嘴唇，感觉到一股暖流冲击着他的上颚，然后他听到了弗拉基米尔能对他说的最好的一句话:</p><p> “Ich liebe dich.” (我爱你)</p><p>季玛很响地咽了下去，舔着嘴唇，并不装模作样。他知道自己应该起身，把自己收拾一下，但却还是坐在那里，头抵着瓦洛佳的髋部。弗拉基米尔扣好裤子的扣子，然后也滑下来，和德米特里坐在一起，抱着他，头搁在他的肩膀上。季玛很清楚他的忧郁为何会突然发作，在高层总是很孤独的，尤其是弗拉基米尔，他相信自己确实是完全孤独的。季玛像只小狗一样把鼻子埋进他的脖子，低声说：</p><p>“我也爱你。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔笑了，笑得有点居高临下。他并不相信他，他早就忘记了如何相信别人的诺言。</p><p>而季玛也不知道，该怎样才能使他相信。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>他的呻吟会变成一声啜泣，每当弗拉基米尔说：</p><p> “Du gehörst mir. Du bist mein.” (你是属于我的，你是我的)</p><p>季玛知道这话什么意思，于是颤抖着直起身来想要吻他，表示同意。但弗拉基米尔总是用不同的语调说。他的声音可能听起来很讨厌，很强硬，像在说“不要试图反抗我，否则我会把你碾碎”。但更多的时候——说得温柔，钟情，像在说一个承诺，“你属于我，就像我属于你。”</p><p>但随着时间的推移，即使这样也不足够了。弗拉基米尔似乎在害怕，如果他不再提醒这件事，德米特里就会忘记，但你怎么能忘记？这件事就在皮肤下，眼睑下燃烧着，每次闭眼都在提醒着他。但瓦洛佳需要更强有力的印记。</p><p>黑色记号笔的笔帽滑过他的腹部。季玛躺在床上，抓着床单，弗拉基米尔坐在他分开的双腿之间，以一种侵略性的眼神看着他，没有一丝笑容。熟悉的咔嚓声响起，塑料笔帽被揭下来。这就是一支普普通通的记号笔，在莫斯科、俄罗斯乃至全世界的每个办公室都随处可见。尽管记号笔都是一样的，但不知道为什么，黑色是最有腐蚀性的，不管用什么方法都无法洗去，能在皮肤上停留好几天，然后才开始慢慢变淡，变成灰色，淡烟色，最后完全消失。</p><p>“请，”季玛说，“请。”</p><p>黑色记号笔的笔尖在离皮肤几毫米的地方停住了，弗拉基米尔抬头看着他，问：</p><p>“请什么？”他的眼神是严肃的，声音也是严肃的，季玛仿佛被哽住了。弗拉基米尔的唾液在他身上——因为无数次的亲吻和啃咬，-敏/感/词-在他体内——内射是弗拉基米尔最喜爱的传统。现在他也想要这样。彻底投降，承认“我属于你”，就好像——这很愚蠢——他还有别的选择。季玛害怕了，他想：</p><p>“上帝啊，上帝啊，上帝啊，为什么？上帝啊，幸福是为了什么？”</p><p>问题不在于拒绝，但话说完了，勇气也随之消失，他唯一能做的就是邀请一般地张开腿。这甚至不是一个完整的动作，只是一丝迹象，但瓦洛佳注意到了。关于他的一切都改变了。他俯下身，嘴唇轻轻碰了碰他的大腿，开始写。</p><p>Du.</p><p>Bist.</p><p>Mein.</p><p>季玛感觉到情绪的洪流在他的神经中流淌，仿佛每一个字母都使水面震起涟漪。然后弗拉基米尔弯下腰来，牙齿咬住写了字的薄薄的皮肤。齿痕就是印鉴与签名，现在一切都到位了。弗拉基米尔欣赏着自己的创作，抚摸着、描摹着这些字母，轻缓地抚摸着青紫的吻痕。几天后，这种青紫色会变成病态的黄绿色，但也没有什么能阻止瓦洛佳更新这个标记。</p><p>弗拉基米尔疲倦地挨着他，胸口贴在季玛的背上，闭着眼睛，在他的肩旁沉重地呼吸。季玛躺在黑暗中，感受着他身体的温暖，倾听着他呼吸的声音。明天他会走在政府大楼的走廊上，坐在办公室里，与高级别的部长们交谈，他到的每个地方都有弗拉基米尔的印记。季玛小心翼翼地，为了不打扰弗拉基米尔，他稍微伸出一条腿，用手指触摸着那些他看不到，但能感觉到的字母。</p><p>身上的印记因为幻觉中嘴唇和手的触碰而燃烧着，燃烧着，针扎一样刺痛。但只要你一碰它，马上就不痒了。瓦洛佳感觉到他的动作，轻轻翻了个身，压在他身上，手放在季玛的两腿之间，说:</p><p>“Schlaf, meine Freude.” （睡吧，我的快乐）</p><p>季玛顺从地闭上眼睛。他感觉很好，很平静，因为他知道，无论人们说的是什么，交流都不会是单向的。属于你的东西，一样会把你牢牢抓在手心。</p><p>Du.</p><p>Bist.</p><p>Mein.</p><p>他好像不再需要其他任何东西。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>